1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting platform for holding a tiny insect, and more particularly, to a detecting platform which can confine a tiny insect in the detecting area so as to detect the characteristics of the insect expediently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Genetics is the science of genes, heredity, and variation in living organisms, and meanwhile genetics is an important branch of life science. For other branches, many of them are derived from the research of gene based on genetics, such as genetic engineering. Genetics not only plays a large role in the appearance and behavior of organisms but also can explain the macroscopic property of biological phenomenon with microscopic analysis. With the development and prosperity of genetic, the physiological problem, such as aging and disease, has been improved. Therefore, many researchers pay attention to the research of genes.
The genetic number of fruit flies is about one third of the number of human genes, however, the controlling gene of fruit flies is similar to the controlling gene of humanity in physical development, additionally, with the advantages of the short life cycle and mass reproduction, fruit flies became a popular model organism in genetics research. So far, there are a lot of research about fruit flies in genetics, cell-biology, biochemistry, and especially developmental biology. Fruit flies made a greater contribution to genetics knowledge for almost a century.
In the genetic research of fruit flies, the researchers need to collect unbred female fruit flies, in order to confirm that the result of the genetics experimentation is accurate without any influence of male genes. To recognize unbred female fruit flies, the fruit fly should be fixed below the microscopy manually and then distinguish the abdominal characteristic in conventional method. Due to fruit flies breed abundantly and rapidly, and the female fruit flies take eight hours to turn into sexual maturation after eclosion, it is necessary to keep on doing gender identification between the same interval so as to avoid fruit flies mating with each other. Otherwise, fruit flies are too small to be observed, so the researchers need to spend a large amount of money and time to adjust and improve the position of fruit fly for optimum observation. Therefore, it is really inefficient with the above method.
In addition to fruit flies, other research fields still need to implement with the above method, such as identifying the different insects or recognizing different characteristics of the same breed insect, thus other research fields have the same problem as the conventional method.